¿EMBARAZADO?
by Jessy de Geminis
Summary: un Fic medio comico y medio no: el protagonista de esta hisotira a quedado... ¿embarazado? o.Ó Afrodita de piscis espera un bebé...¿de quien sera? leanla por favor...n.n no soy muy buena con los resumenes....dejen reviews por fa..cap. 3
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos…se que han de decir que están hartos con mis fic…pero es que se me ocurrió y no se como terminarlo así que si alguno tiene alguna idea por favor hágamela saber….será de muchísima ayuda… gracias a los que me leen, espero les guste…  
Bueno los dejo con este nuevo fic…arigato… 

**_¿EMBARAZADO?_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Desde aquel lugar la vista era hermosa, de no ser por la terrible situación, seria una visita al olimpo muy agradable, pero ahora mi madre, la diosa de la belleza, estaba molesta, desesperada, tal vez destrozada o tal vez y sentía que la había deshonrado; este problema no le pasaba a los hombres, es decir, a una mujer todavía era un poco mas tolerable ¿pero a un hombre? Ni de broma; de no haber sido por aquellos mareos que amenazaban con algo y aquella baya que aseguro que estaba en ese estado, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-¿pero como fue posible?-se preguntaba mi madre caminando de un lugar a otro completamente desesperada.

-madre…-trataba de decir a mi inmaculada.

-tranquila Afrodita eso le pasa a todos los dioses…-decía el dios de dioses tratando de tranquilizar a mi madre.

-¡¡¡pero él es un semidiós, no un dios!!-exclamo la diosa furiosa.

-si quieres déjanos sordos no hay problema…-dicho esto por Eros, sarcásticamente, mi madre le dirigió una mirada acecina, liquidadoras diría ya que todos los presentes nos encogimos de hombros y Eros se escondió detrás de mi.

-madre tal vez y es un error….-dije tratando de tranquilizarla pero fue imposible.

-¿un error?!! Con esa baya no se cometen errores, eso probó…mi misma situación antes de que te tuviera a ti….- exclamo nuevamente aturdiendo a todos.

-Afrodita por favor…-logro decir Zeus tratando de apaciguar la furia de mi madre.

-¡¡Afrodita Piscis de Rosa!!…¿Quién fue la ultima persona con quien…tuviste algo que ver íntimamente?-pregunto la diosa logrando que me ruborizara, incluso parecía una de mis rosas rojas.

-¿Qué?-exclame al escuchar dicha pregunta.

-Qué cuando fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones, sexo con alguien-aclaro para mi desgracia Eros, yo solté un suspiro desviando la mirada, aquella posición era incomoda, estar en una nube en forma de silla mientras que tres dioses: Zeus, Eros y mi madre, la diosa Afrodita, rodeándome, mirándome sin perderme el rastro ni un solo segundo, preguntando cosas sumamente intimas…era completamente desagradable.

No debí de haber comido esa baya, no debí de haber venido al olimpo pidiendo ayuda o consejo para mis síntomas; me pregunte como es que había comenzado todo esto y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la dichosa bayita y mis síntomas que me decían que estaba…estaba embarazado, se sentía incomodo decirlo, incluso pensarlo, es decir a un hombre no le pasaba eso, tal vez, como había dicho Zeus, a los dioses si pero yo era un semidiós, un caballero de Athena, del mas alto rango, un caballero dorado, Afrodita de piscis¿como es que a mi me pasaba esto?

-¡¡¡Afrodita!!!-exclamo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos y recuerdos.

-con nadie madre, de eso fue hace ya casi un 10 años cuando perdí la virginidad…-respondí resignado, esto en realidad estaba pasando y no le podía hacer nada.

-muy bien, todos tranquilícense, Afro hijo, regresaras al mundo material mientras que nosotros tratamos de averiguar lo que pasa ¿si? –propuso Eros.

-lo que sea pero sacame de aquí…-le murmure al oído al dios del amor, dicho esto mi mirada se nublo y después se oscureció.

-¿estas bien?-le escuche decir a Death¿acaso había sido un sueño? Me levante de un golpe con la respiración agitada, mirando hacia todos lados, pero…ni Eros, ni Zeus, mucho menos mi madre estaban cerca.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunte a Death desesperado.

-te desmayaste después de vomitar como 5 veces….y después te desvaneciste, te buscamos y buscamos pero nada q apareciste ¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto Death yo solté un suspiro, al parecer si había ocurrido eso, si estaba…embarazado…no podía decírselo a Death, se reiría de mi, es mas, seria un secreto hasta q me descubrieran, si era una excelente idea…o al menos eso creía hasta que…

-Afrodita q bueno q despertaste, te prepare bastante comida, tal vez y te desmayaste por que estabas débil, anda come lo que quieras, nosotros ya hemos comido …-me dijo Shun, yo le regale una sonrisa, se supone que debería molestarme por que los dos estaban en mi habitación, invadiendo mi privacidad pero tenia hambre y mucha, generalmente no comía tanto pero ahora….me comí toda aquella bandeja repleta de comida mas aparte otro mas y ya iba por la tercera pero me detuvo la mirada de extraño de mis compañeros, es decir nunca había excedido los limites, o al menos mis limites.

Negué con la cabeza haciendo a un lado mis alimentos, hice un puchero, Shun hizo lo mismo al verme así…como un pequeño niño apunto de llorar, Death se acerco extendiéndome muy tenuemente los brazos sabia que necesitaba un poco de apoyo, yo lo abrace y comencé a sollozar en su pecho, Shun se acerco y toco suavemente mi cabello tratando de calmarme.

-¡¡estoy desesperado!! –le dije a Death entre sollozos apretando mas su camisa.

-¿pero que te ocurrió¿Qué te hicieron? –pregunto mi amigo un poco preocupado.

-es que…Death….tengo ganas de unas galletas con chispas de chocolate…-le dije casi espontáneamente, no por que me quisiera zafar de él si no por que de verdad tenia ganas de unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y eran tan grandes aquellas ganas que incluso me frustraron, era algo extraño, pero bueno nada en este día había sido normal.

Narración de la escritora

-¿Qué¡¡No me digas que por eso estabas llorando!!! –pregunto casi gritando Death y por poco lo avienta.

-pero no es para que te pongas así…-dijo Afrodita con un nuevo puchero, en realidad parecía un niño pequeño-es que primero me sentía muy mal…pero después me di cuenta de que tenia ese antojo…

-anda Death ve por las galletas, por tu amigo…-pidió Shun con la misma cara angelical o mayor que la de Afrodita.

-esta bien….-gruño el cangrejito para después salir a buscar las dichosas galletas; comenzó su búsqueda en su templo vecino, Camus no comía ese tipo de cosas, el único que lo hacia era Hyoga pero no había ido desde hace tiempo y eso significaba que 0 galletas en el templo de acuario.

Descendió y llego con Shura, pero el tampoco tenia y para su mala o buena suerte Aioros estaba allí…pero el tampoco tenia galletas, continuo, llegando al templo de escorpión recibiendo como respuesta un "si como galletas dejo de ser tan sexy como lo soy ahora" bufo y después continúo y llego al templo de libra pero Dohko no estaba.

-de seguro esta con su novio Shion-decía Death mientras que buscaba entre la alacena de Dohko alguna galleta pero nada, continuo llegando al templo de virgo pero como era de imaginarse…Shaka tampoco comía galletas, continuo descendiendo por los templos, llego al de leo…Aioria si comía galletas pero…apenas se las había acabado con su leche, Death apunto de matarlo bajo las escaleras para después entrar a su templo.

Busco y busco en su alacena pero nada, soltó un suspiro harto "¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido como para dejarse convencer por un par de mocosos soez perros falderos con intenciones ocultas?" ni siquiera él tenia la respuesta; por fin llego al templo de géminis, allí pregunto lo mismo pero ambos gemelitos le dieron como respuesta un "no" así que Death salio del templo con dirección al de Tauro.

-yo no le iba a dar mis galletitas, quien sabe para que las quería-dijo Kanon a su hermano el cual asintió.

-nosotros le damos mejor uso…-dijo Saga ahogando una de sus galletas con chispas de chocolate en su leche blanca, mientras que su hermano hacia lo mismo en su leche chocolateada.

-malditos gemelos ¿por que no pueden comprar un paquete siguiera?-le preguntaba a la nada Death. Al llegar al templo de Tauro...se encontró con la respuesta de que las galletas, justo las galletas que quería se las había regalado a Aioria ya que él ya no se las iba a comer; Death estaba desesperado, ya no sabia ni que hacer, estaba a punto de darse un tiro…por encima de la cabeza.

Por fin llego al ultimo templo, el de Aries...y por fin los dioses se habían dignado a darle un poco de compasión al pobre humano desesperado, Kiki tenia un paquete que le regalo con gusto, Death al tenerlo en sus manos dio las gracias casi abrazando al pequeño para después salir a toda prisa del templo, corriendo a la velocidad de la luz para llegar lo mas rápido posible pero cuando llego al templo de piscis…

-aquí están las galletas...-exclamo Death como si fuese un gran logro, incluso una luz de esas que le ponen a los héroes cuando salvan a alguien salio detrás de nuestro guerrero.

-lamento mucho decirte esto pero...Afrodita se puso a llorar y después se quedo completamente dormido...-dijo Shun sumamente apenada, Death abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo...se acerco a Afrodita agitándolo para que despertara.

-¿que sucede?-pregunto todo atolondrado el pescadito.

-fui hasta el templo de Aries ¿para que tu no comas las malditas galletas? no Afro no me vas a hacer eso, así que llevas tu trasero a la silla frente a la mesa y te las tragas...

-¿si las conseguiste?!! Grandioso, vénganse vamos a comerlas...mil gracias Death...-dijo Afrodita abrazándolo con fuerza- pero tengo mucho sueño...mejor mañana...-dicho esto se volvió a acostar y en cuestión de segundo se quedo completamente dormido.

-;-; ¿por que me pasa esto a mi? -sollozo Death casi queriéndose azotar en lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente

**_CONTINUARA_**

Hola de nuevo…

AFRODITA¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todas esas cosas a mí?!!!

DEATH: ya ni la muelas mocosa…y tu Afrodita no te quejes tanto…yo tuve que ir por las malditas galletas hasta el templo de Aries….

AFRODITA¿Qué NO ME QUEJE¡¡¡SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR EN ESTE TIPO DE SITUACIONES…QUE VAS AL BAÑO POR LAS MAÑANAS A VOMITAR NADA…Y LUEGO CAMIBAR DE HUMOR A CADA RATO!!!…. ¡¡¡ERES UN INSENSATO!! WUAAAAAA ;-; T.T

DEATH: ;-; ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Bueno mientras estos dos muñecos hacen sus dramas yo me despido de ustedes pidiéndoles que cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia, critica constructiva y destructiva, tomatazos verdulería, frutería, abarrotaría, etc., envíen un review yo lo recibiré con gusto

Ahora si…sin nada más que decir, más que gracias, me despido deseándoles:

"Felices Fic" "Feliz Día" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida"

Con muchísimo cariño:

"Jessy de Géminis" alias "La Lobita Bipolar"

NOS LEYEMOS PRONTO


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS….

Perdonen la tardanza pero…el cochinito se quedo sin fondos y pues…ya saben no pude conectarme, espero me disculpen por la tardanza, además tenia varias cosas q hacer y en fin…de todas formas aquí esta el capitulo, espero les guste

**_ACLARACIONES:_** cuando alguna palabra, oracion o letra es lo que el personaje piensa, por ejemplo:

-"te odio Jessy" hola mocosa como estas? -pregunta Death

se supone yo no me entere de lo que dijo pero no fue asi...¬¬ otra cosa, cuando aya esto ó una raya quiere decir que despues de un tiempo o cambio de escena. Ahora si los dejo.

_**¿EMBARAZADO?**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

-no puedo creer que aun estés enojado conmigo por lo de las galletas…por cierto ¿no quieres una?-pregunto Afrodita acercándole un poco el plato a Death el cual estaba como un padre regañando a su hijo y cualquiera pensaría eso al ver tal escena: Afrodita sentado en un banco con el plato de las galletas, Shun detrás de él como si le estuviese brindando su apoyo, mientras que Death caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos hacia atrás, y también cabe destacar que Afrodita y Shun comían de las inofensivas galletas.

-¿Cómo no quieres que este enojado?!! Fui casi corriendo busque y busque el bendito paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate…para que ahora te las estés comiendo junto con Shun y para acabarla me estas ofreciendo…-respondió Death casi gritando mientras los dos niños, digo caballeros comían las galletitas.

-es que…si me como todas engordo…además no es bueno comer solo, es decir si tienes algo que se pueda compartir pues se debe de compartir…no te enojes tanto Death, por fa…

-si Death, por cierto vamos al templo del patriarca, ya es hora de desayunar…-dicho esto por el lindo de Shun, Afro se levanto y salio casi corriendo del templo seguido del caballero de Andrómeda, era extraño, el sueco se comportaba como niño; Death soltó un suspiro y los siguió con desgano.

**_En el templo del patriarca:_**

-buenos días….-saludo Seiya el cual apenas llegaba o mejor dicho entraba al templo del sumo sacerdote….ha…del patriarca con un…O.O ¿un león con una correa como si fuese un perrito?

-¡¡Oh Seiya!! Creí que Simba no estaba en buenas manos….me alegra tanto verlo de vuelta, con vida y sin ningún rasguño… n.n… por que si tiene algún rasguño…¬¬ sabrás lo que es un verdadero león-amenazo Aioria cargando el leoncito (que de pequeñito no tenia nada) como un baby Shampoo, digo bebé.

-¡¿eso va a ser tu mascota?! A no eso no será bueno para mi hijito…O.O-dijo Afrodita después cubriendo su boca al darse cuenta de que la había regado, sip, había soltado la lengua.

-¿hijo, Tienes un hijo? –preguntaron todos la unísono posando las miradas sospechosas y acecinas hacia Afro (no pregunten por que acecinas por que ni siquiera yo se)

-no…"aun no" para nada… ¿dije hijo? Quise decir Rito…mi pez "fui creo que me salve" -respondió Afrodita con una gran sonrisa.

-¿no tu pez ya se había muerto hace dos años?-pregunto Saga.

- "gracias Saga eres un gran amigo" ¿así? No me cuerdo…digamos que su recuerdo esta presente…Oh ya es tarde…me retiro, terminare mi desayuno en mi templo…chao…-dicho esto Afro salio como rayo.

-tiene razón nunca olvidas una mascota…recuerdo cuando mi coneja murió…;-; tenia muchos recuerdos y casi toooooooooodo mi amor-dijo Syd poniendo cara perrito de veterinaria esperando que lo adopte, en pocas palabras como medio triste y tierno.

-tranquilo…-trato de animar Milo.

- a mi se me hace que nos esta ocultando algo…tenemos que descubrirlo…-dijo Kanon mientras que todos hacían una bolita de esas que se hacen cuando se va a planear con complot… o algo así…

-No puedo creerlo casi me descubren… ¿Qué les iba a decir? "Oh si, aun no tengo un hijo pero yo creo que dentro de 9 meses nace" es una locura, creo que….creo que…debo llegar lo mas pronto posible a mi templo, necesito regresar las pocas galletas que me comí…- Afrodita entro como rayo a su habitación, casi a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Afro estas bien?-pregunta Shun al ver que Afrodita entro corriendo a su habitación (donde estaba el baño, no exactamente allí pero por allí al fondo a la derecha n.n) y cabe destacar que el pequeño y queridísimo caballero de Andrómeda siguió al sueco.

-no…

-¿no¿Qué ocurre?

-estoy mareado, tengo hambre y necesito regresar algo que haya comido…pero no hay nada en mi estomago;-;-respondió Afrodita el cual estaba recargado en una de las paredes del baño mas demacrado que nada.

-¡¡Afro¿Estas aquí?-pregunto Death ( otro metiche) el cual también lo había seguido.

-Death… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?-pregunto Afrodita saliendo del baño, mucho mas demacrado que antes (si es que se podía mas) todo pálido, su cabello muy caído, como si el también estuviese en el mismo estado, incluso se veía un poco mas delgado.

-Afro te vez…-trataba de decir Death pero no se atrevió (supongo que ya se imagina por que)

-¡¡¡ya se me veo mal, feo, demacrado, desaliñado…soy un desastre….un completo caos!!-exclamo sollozando mientras que agitaba a Death.

-XP…si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte solo dime…

-¿de veras?-pregunto Afrodita secando sus lágrimas con sus manos como si fuese un niñito de 5 años mientras que Shun salía del templo al ver que June pasaba por allí.

-si claro…

-¿podrías prepararme algún platillo sueco?-pregunto Afro.

-¿enchiladas?

-no esas son de suiza, no de suecia

-ay pal caso es lo mismo, de todas formas te las va a tragar ¿no?

-no pues si, esta bien…

-no puedo creerlo ¡¡odio a ese soez mocoso perro faldero con intenciones ocultas¿Cómo se le ocurre? "bueno hay preparas las enchiladas, voy a dormir un rato" grrr pero tenias que hablar Death, no podías quedarte callado…-gruño Death mientras que lavaba los trastos que se supone iba a ocupar, pero eso no era lo peor NO lectoras y lectores, esto empeoraba ya que nuestra querida jaibita llevaba puesto un mandil el cual tenia un cangrejito y en sus tenazas tenia varios corazoncitos y también no es por empeorarle las cosas a Death pero su mandil era una especie de color roja bajito así como…como sea pero el caso es que era rosa.

-Death ¿quieres que te ayude? Creo que fui muy abusivo…-pregunto Afrodita entrando a la cocina con un mandil blanco con pececitos de varios colores, azul, rojo, rosa, negros y…cualquier color que se imaginen; el sueco se veía como angelito con su carita toda limpia de cualquier crema o brillo, con una sonrisa pequeña y un poco coqueta, con sus manos hacia atrás y por ultimo cabe destacar que parecía un niño de 5 años o menos.

-claro…no esperabas que yo hiciera todo el trabajo ¿o si?-pregunto Death mientras que Afrodita comenzaba de deshebrar el pollo.

-perdón por lo de las galletas…no se en que estaba pensando…-dijo Afrodita un poco apenado, Death ondulo la sonrisa, después cada quien continuo con su "deberes" Death se ocupaba de cocer las cosas, Afrodita de deshebrar el pollo, preparar la crema, rayar el queso, etc.…

-espero y sepan bien…hace tiempo no preparo enchiladas…-comento Death para acecinar el silencio que se formo en el salón, Afrodita solo soltó un gemido dándole a entender un "si" y nuevamente se formo un silencio mas.

- pedirle a mi cabeza que deje de pensar en ti…en ti…es casi como pedirle a mi corazón que deje de latir…de latir, mas bien olvida eso, no, no, repitas eso te pido amor…-recito Afrodita casi murmurando pero eso no paso por apercibido ante Death el cual se quedo muy atento a la melodía que Afro cantaba.

-¿y eso?-pregunto Death.

-ah…no se, se me ocurrió…

-por algo a de ser, anda cuéntame quien te mueve el tapete…

-no es nada solo me dio ganas de cantar la canción… o//. //o-dijo Afrodita tratando de evadir la mirada de sospecha de Death.

-ay si tu…pero es muy comprometedor…anda dime quien es…anda, anda, ni en tus sueños habías musitado eso, eso quiere decir que aquella persona te trae de un ala…anda dime… -suplico Death tratando de que Afrodita lo mirase a los ojos pero era imposible afro le daba la espalda o incluso avanzaba para zafarse de su amigo o movía la cabeza de un lado a otro evadiendo a su (metiche ) amigo.

-ya te dije que no es nada en especial…solo una canción y ya…

-ay si tu, entonces de un momento a otro de dio ganas de cantar algo así ¿no¿Quieres que te crea eso o me vas a contar otro cuento?…-pregunto Death acorralando al pececito.

-ya basta Death….

-dime….

-Death

-dime quien es….

-nadie…

-si es alguien, dime…

-¡¡¡Death ya!!!

-¡¡Afro ya!! –Dijo imitándolo-ya dime anda….

-no, ya, déjame en paz…

-Afro dime…

-Death aléjate de mí…

-dime ya anda…

-no…

-dime

-no

-dime

-no…

-¡¡¡que me digas!!

-esta bien te diré…pero es que…Oh esta bien….es…

_**CONTINUARA**_

HOLA DE NUEVO….

Espero les aya gustado, y recuerden cualquier duda, comentario sugerencia critica constructiva y destructiva, háganmela saber porfa….bueno ahora ya me voy por q tengo q ensayar para el baile q presentare en la escuela..

Sin nada mas que decir me despido deseandoles:

"Felices Fic" "Feliz Día" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida"

Con muchisisisisimo cariño:

"Jessy de Géminis"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola!!!!_**

**_Primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, con eso de que ya mero salgo de clases pues se me complican algunas cositas y aparte mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme a hacer ejercicio y pues termino bien cansada pero ya voy a estar de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar mas seguido, en fin, espero me disculpen y sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo espero les guste…._**

**_MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AUN LEEN ESTE FIC_**

* * *

**_¿EMBARAZADO? _**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

-esta bien te diré…pero es que…Oh esta bien….es…

-¿es?-pregunto Death mas interesado que antes.

-una persona…ja, ja, ja, ja…-respondió Afrodita antes de correr a su habitación, Death frunció el entrecejo, le apago a la estufa y fue tras su amigo.

-¡¡Afro!!-exclamo Death para que su amigo se detuviese pero no lo halló en la habitación- ¿Afro?

-estoy aquí…-dijo debajo de las sabanas, Death se sentó en la cama esperando la respuesta del pececito-de todas formas no te puedo decir, me hice una promesa y no la pienso romper así que no te diré nada…

-¿pero estas enamorado de alguien cierto?…

-no…es algo mas como…un cariño diferente…"paternal tal vez " -respondió Afrodita fijando su mirada en la pared, Death se encogió de hombros ante esto, últimamente se estaba comportando muy extraño, demasiado, mas de lo normal.

-ven…terminemos la comida…-dijo Death mientras que caminaba hacia la cocina, como antes se volvió a hacer un silencio no acostumbrado cuando ambos estaban juntos en un templo, es decir, siempre encontraban algo de que hablar, de que discutir…Death soltó un suspiro, ese silencio era muy incomodo.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Afrodita mientras que llevaba los platos a la mesa, Death se ocupaba de servir.

-si…y no me quieres decir, estas tenso, ocultas algo…Afro hemos sido amigos desde hace casi 10 años…nunca me has ni yo te he ocultado nada¿por que ahora si?-pregunto Death mientras que ambos se sentaban en la mesa.

-Death, lo se pero ahora no puedo contarte, todo a su tiempo, no te preocupes sabrás lo que es tarde o temprano tu solo espera, por favor…-Death se encogió de hombros, no le quedaba de otra- ahora a comer…n.n

Después de comer Afrodita lavo los trastos y Death al ver que no progresarían regreso a su templo, sabia que seria un día aburrido, Afro no le decía nada ni para conversar ni para discutir y cuando Death tomaba la iniciativa y trataba de poner un tema para platicar Afro solo decía "si" "aja" o solo sonreía, cuando trataba de hacerlo enojar reía y continuaba con lo suyo. Así pasaron varias semanas, Death ya casi no se quedaba en el templo de Afro, por mucho una hora o dos, no mas.

Narración de Afrodita:

Ya han bastante tiempo, todavía sigo soñando que tengo una panzota enorme…¡¡¡No!! pero para mi suerte no es así, ya llevo mas de 7 meses y no he engordado, no se si es peor o mejor pero a los 6 meses adelgace por completo casi como Seiya o Shun el caso es que estaba como un mocoso todo flacucho, desde ese momento no salgo excepto las mañanas, así nadie me ve y regreso en las tardes cuando todos están comiendo; es vergonzoso estar así, mas por que ahora estoy un poco ancho pero de enfrente, del estomago como si todo hubiese engordado o rellenarme mas, es horrible, últimamente me he estado comportando mas extraño que antes, bordo y ni siquiera sabia que podía, veo o leo algunas novelas románticas y me pongo a llorar, estoy demasiado sensible.

Incluso hoy cuando fui al parque observe a una mujer embarazada, los niños jugando, me dio un no se que, como mariposas en el estomago…O.O debió haber sido el bebé que pateo o algo así, el caso es que cuando llego el esposo de la mujer embarazada me dio algo de sentimentalismo, es decir, que pasaría cuando mi hijo o hija me preguntara por su madre ¿Qué le iba a decir? Tal vez y le haría falta una madre…y yo por ahora no esta interesado por nadie…

-¡¡AFRO¿me estas escuchando? –grito June haciéndome reaccionar.

-n.nU… perdón no te escuche ¿que me decías? –pregunte, June poso sus manos en la cintura mirándome fijamente, iba a interrogarme podía verlo en su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Estas muy ido…es decir ya no te arreglas tanto como antes, como si ya no te importara tu físico, has adelgazado un poco…bueno bastante, bueno por un tiempo por que ahora te descuidaste mucho el cuerpo, solo te vez en el espejo por mínimo 1 minuto¿sabes lo que es eso? Es 1 minuto de una o dos horas que te la pasabas allí pegado… ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto algo preocupada, tenia razón, había cambiado y demasiado.

-digamos que es temporal…pero no te preocupes, cambiando de tema… creo que deberías regalarle el colgante para dos, así tu llevaras la mitad y Shun la otra mitad, seguro le gustara o un pastel, es lo típico en un cumpleaños…

-creo que el colgantes es mejor… -después de decir eso June pidió el colgante del corazón con una rosa, lo pago, se lo envolvieron y regresamos al santuario para festejar el cumpleaños de Shun.

Death estaba muy distante, creo que era mejor así, no me gustaba ocultarle cosas, es decir éramos grandes amigos y nunca nos habíamos ocultado nada, pero bueno; la festejación fue como todas las demás, muchos regalos, pastes, alcohol, etc.… yo me fui a mi templo antes de que comenzaran a tomar, mis compañeros se extrañaron, no tomaba bebidas alcohólicas pero siempre me quedaba al relajo que hacían, pero ahora no me sentía con mucho ánimos. Llegue a mi templo me recosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y creo que me quede dormido.

-abra los ojos por favor…-escuche una voz, abrí mis ojos, pero no había nada, solo una enorme luz blanca, me senté en donde estaba acostado.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte tratando de encontrar quien era la dueña de la voz, voz dulce, demasiado tenue, era de una mujer.

-ande, despierte ya es hora, él no tarda en venir…-le escuche decir, de pronto un terrible dolor me despertó, me levante solo para sentarme y encorvarme ante el dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Death sorprendido y podría decir que preocupado, yo seguía encorvado, me dolía mucho…me recosté en la cama en posición fetal.

-ya…-murmure.

-¿ya que?-me pregunto Death.

-ya va a nacer….

-¿NACER¿Que va a nacer?…

-mi bebé…-¿tenia que hacer tantas preguntas¿No se conformaba con saber que nacería y ya?

-¿tu bebé?….

-si mi bebé, estoy o estaba embarazado, como sea…ahora que lo recuerdo…nunca me puse a pensar como nacerá…-ambos abrimos los ojos como platos.

-si es cierto lo que dices… ¿has visto como nacen los bebés? De allá abajo y se ve que duele mucho…-comento Death yo hice un gesto de desagrado y sufrimiento.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!-exclame enroscándome aun mas -¡¡¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!!!

-no hagas tantos dramas, ya estoy aquí….-dijo Eros mientras que se acercaba a la cama, Death se le quedo viendo como si lo odiara…que Death siempre pone cara de que odia a todo el mundo, no se ni por que me extraño

-¡¡¡COMO A TI NO ES AL QUE LE DUELE!!! –grite, Death solo hizo un gesto como dándome a entender que no era necesario gritar

-esta bien… ¿tienes un cuchillo o algo que pueda cortar?-me pregunto Eros.

-¿Qué para que?!!!!-pregunte atónito.

- ¿pues para que otra cosa? Para cortarte en el estomago y sacar al bebé…-respondió Eros como si eso fuera poco.

-ten-dijo Death dándole una navajita.

-¡¡¡¡DEATH!!!

-ahora quédate quieto…-me dijo Eros, acto seguido me recostó en la cama, me quito mi camisa…OH dioses, era caóticamente delgado¡¡¡estaba horrible!!!! Después de mi inesperado drama Eros hizo una pequeña cortadura en mi estomago, arriba del ombligo; de pronto la pequeña cortadura fue agrandándose, no me dolía pero era aterrador….así que grite.

-¿SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ESTAR GRITANDO?!! –pregunto molesto mi supuesto amigo Death.

-que carácter ya cásate…

-no te muevas y no grites que ni siquiera te duele…

-esta bien…pero me esta dando cosa…

-no me explico por que, te están abriendo el estomago frente a tus ojos…y de la rajadura… ¿sale una esfera dorada? –era verdad lo que Death decía, el cual estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, en cuanto toda la esferita salio la herida que estaba en mi estomago desapareció.

-Afrodita de rosa de piscis…ahora debes de decidir, darle vida de un humano a este ángel u olvidarte del ángel para siempre…decide ahora con sabiduría, ya que no habrá vuelta atrás.

-decidir ahora, pero es que nunca pensé en tener ese tipo de decisión, creí que él bebé se quedaría conmigo¿Death tu que me aconsejas?-pregunte no sabia que hacer, por una parte quería conservar al bebé pero…que tal si no era un buen padre y lo hacia infeliz toda su pobre vida, por otro lado podría olvidarme de él y seguir con mi vida diaria, pero…algo extraño se formulo dentro de mi.

-¿Qué? Yo…yo no lo voy a cuidar vas a ser tu, a mi que me pides consejo, yo nunca eh pasado por eso-me dijo cruzándose de brazos, no podía creerlo mi mejor amigo con esa actitud.

- gracias Death, sabia que podía contar contigo…

-anda decide, no tardare en romperse la esfera y si no decides antes de que esta se rompa tendré que decidir yo por ti-advirtió Eros. "si" escuche dentro de mi mente.

-si…me quedo con el bebé…-me escuche decir, como si no fuera apropósito, es decir, mi intuición me guió, Eros hizo un gesto de molestia y desagrado, al parecer no le había agradado mucho mi idea, pero no se por que….

-como sea, es tu decisión…-me dijo algo molesto entregándome la esfera la cual al contacto de mis brazos se rompió dejando salir a una pequeña criatura, se notaba que era mía ya que su cabello era igual de celeste que el mío, solo q un poco mas oscuro; mientras Death y yo observábamos fijamente al pequeño este abrió sus ojos.

-OH es…hermoso…-dije aforrándome al pequeño.

-hermosa…-corrigió Eros.

-ay ¿es niña? Ay Pero si es una lindura…-no era por presumir pero era bellísima, es decir, por ahora su cabello cortito, sus ojitos grandes y azules celestes o mas oscuros, un lunar al contrario del mío, es decir en la mejilla derecha, de tez blanca, parecía un angelito bajado del cielo, se podría decir que eso era…rayos me afecta la paternidad demasiado (para mas fácil hagan de cuenta Shun en bebé solo que con el cabello celeste, el lunar en la mejilla y afeminada, el bebé).

-pobrecita…la desgraciaste toda con tu cara Afro…- dijo Death observando a mi hija, yo rodé los ojos, siempre tenia que salir con un comentario así.

-gracias amigo…-le dije, me volví hacia donde estaba Eros para preguntarle si gustaba algo pero al parecer no fue así, además de que ya se había ido.

-¡¡¡HOLA!!! Milo y yo pasábamos por aquí y pensamos que tal vez querrían ir a cenar con nosotros…-Decía Syd el cual entraba a mi templo como si estuviese en la sala de su casa #

-pues si… ¿tu que dices Afro?…-me pregunto Death

-¿Ay es tuya¿Cuándo nació? Se parece mucho a ti…idéntica diría yo… ¿y su mamá? supongo que ha de ser muy bonita por que la niña esta preciosa…-decía Syd el cual se encorvo para poder observar a la bebé que yacía en mis brazos, Syd movió tenuemente su dedo enfrente de la mano de la criaturita la cual lo sujeto y le sonrió, al parecer se agradaban mutuamente.

-nació hoy y si es mía, solo es mía…

-¡¡¡¡mira Milo!!! …¿Cómo se va a llamar? -exclamo Syd, parecía un niño de cinco años-¿puedo cargarla? Por favor

-esta bien pero ten cuidado…-le dije dándole cuidadosamente la bebé, era verdad nunca había pensado en le nombre, algo mas complicado.

-Afro… ¿a ese bebé te referías aquel día?… ¿enserio es tuyo?-pregunto Milo observando a la pequeña.

-ah…yo…si…es mía-respondí con resignación, esa era mi promesa, no decir nada hasta que naciera mi bebé, no podía mentirles a mis amigos…o al menos no tanto por que ya les había mentido con mi vendito pez.

-¿es de Death? Siempre andan juntos, si es así pues la nena tuvo suerte por que no saco la cara de la jaiba…-comento Milo acariciando tenuemente la mano de mi bebé la cual aun sujetaba a Syd que estaba mas que fascinado, Death y yo al reaccionar ante el comentario nos miramos mutuamente de pies a cabeza.

-híuuuu…no, esta bien que crean q soy tonto pero no tengo malos gustos u.ú-respondí cruzándome de brazos indignado y era verdad.

-¿malos gustos¡¡¡Te mueres de ganas por tener algo que ver conmigo!!! –dijo Death casi gritándome.

-Syd…llevate a la niña fuera del templo….no debe escuchar tantos gritos…-le pedí o mejor dicho le ordene a Syd

-sip Afro lo que digas, vamos Milo…-dijo Syd tomando de la mano a Milo y así saliendo de mi templo.

-¡¡¡sabes que no es cierto¡¡¡Quisieras, soñaras y desearas que yo quisiera tener algo que ver contigo¡¡Brincos dieras!!!-respondí en cuanto Syd se alejo con mi hija del templo.

-¿yo?!!!

-no el otro Death, pues claro que tu, eres el único que esta discutiendo conmigo en el templo…

-maldito pescado me las vas a pagar…

-ni te atrevas a tocarme…-exclame parándome frente a Death.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Camus:

-¿creo que la regué no crees?-pregunto Milo a Camus.

-ay Milo pero siempre tienes que meter tu cuchara donde no debes-respondió su buen amigo Camus.

-sip estoy de acuerdo con el maestro Camus…que linda eres…yo quiero uno…-dijo Syd mientras que Milo tomaba un poco de agua la cual salio de su boca casi cayéndole encima al maestro Camus de no ser por su gran habilidad…

-¿Qué?!! Y como quieres hacerle…

-¡¡¡Milo!!!-regaño Camus.

-ouch deberás yo no puedo tener bebés…pero si Afro tuvo quien quite y yo también o tu…-respondió Syd con cara de niño preguntando cosas indebidas.

-¿que¡¡¡NO!!! Ni en broma…

-pues en que sentido crees que lo digo…-respondió Syd riendo, al parecer todo había sido una broma o tal vez solo así lo disfrazo Syd en fin, regresamos con Afrodita y Death.

Narración mía:

-ay si tu¿crees que te tengo miedo? –pregunto Death el cual tenia sujetado a Afrodita del cuello levantándolo del piso.

-¡¡¡sueltam…!!!-no pudo terminar la frase ya que hizo un gesto de dolor, inmediatamente Death lo bajo.

-¿Qué sucede¿Te lastime?-pregunto preocupado.

-me duele mi estomago…-respondió Afrodita mientras entraba al baño.

-supongo que fue la cortadura…-decía Death mientras le seguía los paso a una distancia prudente, de pronto escucho como Afro volvía lo que seguramente había comido hace una hora.

-sangre….-murmuro Afro con un gesto de sufrimiento al ver lo que había vuelto.

en un lugar muy, pero muy lejos de allí

-Oh, Oh…olvide decirle a Afrodita que tenia que sacar lo que había dejado la criatura dentro de él…un poco de sangre y con eso es mas que suficiente…no creo que le cause problemas…-se dijo a si mismo Eros frente a la puerta del olimpo.

-pobre…-murmuro Death mientras que recostaba a Afrodita en su cama todo pálido y súper débil, incluso estaba dormido.

-¡¡¡mi bebé¡¡¿¿Dónde esta?!!!-pregunto Afrodita levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-la tiene Syd, no te preocupes horita voy por ella y te la traigo, tu trata de descansar…

-mejor dile a Syd que la traiga…por fa….-pidió Afro.

-bien como digas…-dicho esto Death salio del templo y Afro cayo dormido en la cama.

CONTINUARA

HOLA DE NUEVO

Espero haya sido de su agrado…si no pueden decirme sus comentarios, dudas sugerencias, criticas constructivas y destructivas, tomatazos, verdulería, frutería, o abarrotería completa yo los recibiré con gusto

En fin sin nada más que decir me despido DESEANDOLES:

"Felices Fic" "Feliz Día" y muy pero muy "Feliz Vida"

Con muchísimo cariño:

"Jessy de Géminis"

Nos leyemos luego…y otra vez mil disculpas por la tardanza

GRACIAS A TODOS


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA!!!! **

**u.u Espero me disculpen por la tardanza, en especial tu estrella por que te habia prometido que dentro de dos dias pero fueron mas, te juro que no era mi intencion, pero comprendeme y disculpame por fis ;-; entre la escuela, el sueño, el hecho de que solo puedo ocupar la computadora un dia, y pues como nada mas una de las dos (mi hermana y yo) la puden tomar pues mi hermana me la ganaba y era de vez en diario, pero por fin gane la batalla n.n...pero en fin, espero me disculpen, por cierto Caro...la historia va a tener un cambio...no va a ser como te habia dicho...pero no te preocupes ya estoy escribiendo un fic especialmente para ti con tu pareja favorita...y no hace falta decirtela n.n, en fin espero te guste el nuevo fic, hay luego te envio un mensaje para que la leas haber que te parece... **

**Y haber que les parecea ustedes lectoras y lectores (si es que hay lectores) este nuevo capitulo...que por fin lo traigo... en fin, espero lo disfruten y...mil gracias a todos los que me dejan reviwes normales y anonimos, me encantan, y la respuesta para todos los que me escriben es un "GRACIAS" no saben que tan feliz me ahcen sus reviews... **

**en fin ya los dejo para que lean el capitulo. **

**¿EMBARAZADO? **

****

**CAPITULO 4 **

**Era una mañana alegre, el sol regalaba un ambiente calido, casi como la fogosidad de una fogata en el frío, con un dulce cariño. Al parecer Apolo estaba de buen humor, Aeolos de igual manera ya que le viento era tan dulce y tierno como una brisa matinal; ese día era perfecto de no ser por que Shion estaba poniendo a entrenar a todos y cada uno de los 88 caballeros del santuario…al parecer estaba de buen humor ya que habían empezado con mil vueltas al coliseo y otras veces empezaban con 2 mil o 5 mil o algo así depende cual fuese el animo del patriarca. **

**-espero que Mey este bien, y que aun no se haya despertado…-comentaba Afrodita a su compañero de adelante, el cual era nada mas y nada me nos que (música de fondo de cuando se gana uno un premio en los programas esos) el maestro Camus. **

**-esperemos que no, es un poco inquieta….pero no te preocupes, no tardaremos en terminar, cuando vayamos a desayunar tendrás que encontrarla en algún templo…-dijo el honorable maestro Camus para tratar de calmar al guardián del ultimo templo. **

**-el problema no es encontrarla…el problema son sus travesuras…-respondió Afro. **

**-¡¡¡Alto!!-se escucho una voz firme que ocasiono que todos los caballeros, dorados, de bronce, plata y demás (si es que hay de mas) se detuvieran de un solo golpe-termino su entrenamiento, pueden retirarse…-dijo el patriarca para después dar la media vuelta y comenzar su caminata con destino a su templo seguido de Dohko, Afrodita aplaudió un par de veces y salio corriendo del lugar para encontrar a cierta personita, pronto vio pasar a otro caballero mas…este logro rebasarlo permitiéndole observar unas ropas de entrenamiento grisáceas, cabello corto, azul como el mar y de tez bronceada. **

**-no creas que me vas a ganar…-dijo aquel caballero mirando de reojo al regido de piscis. **

**-bien jaibita….veras lo que es velocidad…-respondió Afrodita logrando rebasar a su amigo Death el cual pronto se puso a su altura, ambos continuaban corriendo hasta detenerse en el cuarto templo, no por que quisieran, no lectoras y lectores (si es que hay lectores o.ó) como decía, no se detuvieron porque fuese buena onda Dita y pasara a aventar a Death en su mugroso templo…sino por que aquel mugroso y escalofriante templo estaba pitado con muchos colores, cada rostro pegado en las paredes tenia en la mejilla arco iris, corazón, estrellas incluso nubecitas, floreritas y solecitos sonrientes. **

**-voy a matar al responsable de esto…-murmuro Death apretando los puños al ver su templo tan colorido y alegre. **

**-a mi me parece bonito…-decía Afrodita nervioso, al parecer sabia quien había sido el responsable o mejor dicho la responsable de la alegría del cuarto templo. **

**-tío Death…-dijo una pequeña niñita de cabello celeste que cubría su espalda sujetado en una coleta, un lunar debajo del ojos en la mejilla derecha (creo que no falta dar mas descripción, además que me canso…) la pequeña criaturita corrió a los brazos de Death el cual estaba atónito observando enfurecido las paredes de su templo, la pequeña replica de Afrodita en miniatura estaba aferrada a las piernas del guardián del cuarto templo el cual aun no reaccionaba. **

**-¿Qué ondas nena?!!!-exclamo Syd el cual apenas llegaba al cuarto templo seguido por todos los demás caballeros dorados (debo mencionar que Syd también estaba en el entrenamiento, no pregunten como llego allí o por que esta allí por que si no me pasaría todo el capitulo explicando miles de posibilidades por las cuales llego al santuario, en fin continuo con el fic mejor…jijiji) **

**-Hola Tío Syd…-respondió la pequeña niña soltando las piernas de Death-tío Death…pinte los rostros de su templo para que no se vea tan oscuro y triste…leí en un libro que me presto el maestro Camus…que los colores le ponen alegría a las cosas…por eso pinte las paredes de su habitación de color amarillo, para que este alegre y quedamos jugar algún día…-continuo la criaturita mientras que Afrodita pensaba rápidamente como tratar de controlar a Death para que no matara a su bebita. **

**-¿Qué hiciste que?-pregunto Death desconcertado. **

**-pinte las paredes de su cuarto de amarillo…(tic en el ojo de Death) y en la parte de enfrente…cerca de la puerta dibuje su templo con muchas plantitas, carritos…y también lo dibuje a usted con una sonrisa, no muy grande pero esta feliz (doble tic en el ojo)….venga a verlo…-respondió la pequeñita jalando a Death de la mano logrando que este la siguiera seguido de Syd y Afrodita mientras que los demás dorados pasaban por el templo comentando sobre la pequeña e inocente travesura de la pequeña. **

**-no puede ser…-dijo Death al ver los dibujitos, no era una gran obra de arte, solo dibujitos normales de una niña de 5 años, el muñequito que parecía ser Death, era a base de círculos, líneas rectas y en sic zac formando el cabello y cuerpo del guardián del templo, Afrodita poso su mano en la boca mientras que Syd estaba muy al pendiente para salvar a la niña de una seguras "ondas infernales" **

**-¿le gusta? Tarde toda la mañana en hacerlo…desde que mi papá se fue a entrenar…-comento la niñita sujetando la mano de Death. **

**-Mey…creo que no debiste hacerlo…tu tío Death…ah…no le gustan ese tipo de cosas, él es feliz a su manera, es decir, no necesita dibujitos o colores para ello…-decía Afrodita a su hija la cual lo observaba con atención al mismo tiempo que Death posaba su mano en el dibujo que había hecho la pequeñita. **

**-¿Entonces como se contenta? …me gustaría que jugara conmigo-pregunto Mey con inocencia. **

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAA…..¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAGAS ESTO…ES LA TERCERA VEZ EN LA SEMANA!!! Si no pintas mis sabanas y almohadas llenas mi templo con flores, plantas, juguetes y no se que tantas…tantas…COSAS ¿y ahora dibujas en mi templo?!!! Ya basta Mey, comprende que odio ese tipo de cosas…-exclamo Death provocando que la susodicha entristeciera el gesto y mirada. **

**-lo lamento…Tío Death, yo no quería hacerlo enojar…solo trataba de…de…de hacer que me quisiera siquiera un poco….-dijo la pequeña Mey con los ojos cristalizados, Afrodita iba a abrazarla pero esta rechazo el abrazo y salio corriendo del templo. **

**-¡¡Mey!!-llamo Afrodita tratando de detenerla. **

**-yo voy a cuidarla…-dijo Syd para después salir corriendo del templo para seguir a la pequeña. **

**-Death….-musito Afrodita. **

**-y no empieces a decir que hice mal…por que no fue así… **

**-¿Qué no fue así?!! Death…hiciste llorar a mi niña…ella solo quiere agradarte, que la aprecies aunque sea un poco, pero N0…siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo, ser cruel, cruel y mas cruel…Death por que no tratas de ser un poco mas…dulce, comprensivo, no te pidas que tal vez seas como yo que soy un romántico de primera pero…al menos se un poco amable con la niña, ya si no es de favor, al menos ten consideración…un día tu y yo éramos igual de pequeño y hacíamos miles de travesuras y aun así tu padre se mostraba un poquito tierno contigo, que eras el mas tremendo… **

**-al diablo con eso…solo….dile a Mey que se olvide de esas tonterías y que la espero aquí a las 4 para entrenar…-dijo Death entrando al cuarto de baño par preparar jabón y todo lo necesario para limpiar su templo. **

**-a no…vendrás conmigo, tienes que desayunar…en cuanto terminemos te vendré a ayudar, encargo a Mey con Syd y asunto arreglado-dijo Afrodita mientras que jalaba a su mejor amigo. **

**Ya se encontraban los caballeros dorados, de bronce, Syd y Mey en la mesa, todos desayunando, algunos platicando, otros solo se limitaban a comer sus alimentos y platicar para después; la pequeña Mey se encontraba comiendo poco a poco, sentada entre Syd y Afrodita, Mizar la observaba algo triste, no era normal que aquella niñita estuviese tan triste, llego el momento del postre, los caballeros de bronce repartieron unos pastelitos con una cerecita en la cima, se veía delicioso. **

**-toma pequeña….-dijo Shun dándole el pastelito a Mey acariciando su cabello fraternalmente, la pequeña solo se limito a sonreír y musitar un gracias, todos ya tenían un pastelito a excepción de Death ya que a él no le gustaba lo dulce, era un pequeño secreto que casi nadie sabia, solo los que lo conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, es decir todos, pero una de las personas que no conocían aquel desagrado por lo dulce de parte de Death era la pequeña Mey. **

**-tío Syd…-llamo Mey en voz baja tratando de llamar la atención de susodicho, logrando su cometido, este discretamente agacho la cabeza para escucharla- creo que ya se como contentar a mi tío Death…a él no le toco pastelito, le daré el mío y de seguro así me querrá por fin… **

**-me parece una buena idea…-dijo Syd en voz baja al igual que la pequeña la cual choco su pequeña mano con la de Syd para después levantarse con el pastelillo en las manos (claro con un plato) y acercarse a Death el cual estaba a una silla de ella, es decir que estaba sentado a un lado de Afro. **

**-tío Death….-dijo la pequeña para llamar la atención del canceriano el cual se volvió hacia ella mientras mordía un palillo- ah…yo…ah…quiero disculparme por lo de su templo…tome…le regalo mi pastelito…espero lo disfrute…y me disculpe-estiro sus pequeños brazos para darle el pastel a Death el cual lo recibió arqueando una ceja- bueno, espero le guste compermiso, tengo que prepararme para mi entrenamiento con el señor Mu¡provecho a todos! –hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del templo del sumo sacerdote donde todos desayunaban. **

**-vaya…-musito Saga. **

**-¿vaya que?- Pregunto Death dejando con cuidado el pastelito en la mesa. **

**-la nena te quiere…-dijo Aioria. **

**-y demasiado…-completo Aioros. **

**-deberías mostrarte un poco mas cariñoso con ella…al menos en los entrenamientos allí nadie te vería…es pequeña, tal vez cuando sea mayor comprenda un poco mas como tratar contigo, mientras podrías enseñarle –opino Aldebarán suicidando a la pequeña cerecita sobreviviente del pastelito; Death soltó un suspiro. **

**-Al menos vas a comerlo ¿no?-pregunto Afrodita observándolo, Death no respondió solo poso su mano a un lado del ojo y asintió. **

**-lo sabia….-musito Afrodita recargando un poco su cabeza en la de Death. **

**-muy bien…comenzaremos con el entrenamiento niña…-dijo Death mientras entraban al coliseo. **

**-¿este es el coliseo? Es muy bonito…mi tío Aldebarán me dijo que me traería pero…aun no lo hace….usted es el primero…gracias…-dijo Mey entusiasmada abrazando las piernas de Death ya que era a donde le llegaba. **

**-claro, claro…ahora…comienza a calentar….diez vueltas….-ordeno Death, dicho este por el canceriano Mey lo soltó y comenzó a correr. **

**Después de las 10 Vueltas…. **

**-muy bien…por ahora no entrenaras mucho…iremos al templo de tu padre que ya es tarde…además quiero salir…anda…-ordeno Death, Mey asintió y lo sujeto de la mano comenzando a caminar a su lado como si Death fuese su papá **

**-¡¡¡Hola!!!!-exclamo Afrodita entusiasmado cargando a Mey la cual rió en cuanto Afrodita le dio una vuelta y la volvió a dejar en el piso. **

**-¿quieres ir a cenar? –pregunto Death acostándose en la cama de Afrodita el cual apenas entraba en la habitación. **

**-¿por que no? solo nos llevamos a la niña para dejarla con Aldebarán…-dijo Afrodita sentándose en la orilla de la cama observando a Death. **

**-Afro…. **

**-papá…mi tío Syd acaba de llegar…dice que si me deja ir con él al templo del patriarca…-dijo la pequeña mientras que Syd entraba a la habitación de Afro recargándose en el marco con una sonrisa y levantando la mano para saludar al guardián del templo. **

**-claro mi amor, solo no le des problemas a tu tío Syd ¿me lo prometes?-pregunto Afrodita mientras que Death se sentaba a un lado de Afro mas dormido que despierto. **

**-si padre como diga…-dijo Mey antes de ir corriendo hacia Syd. **

**-no te preocupes Afro…yo la cuido…-dijo Syd antes de cargarla y salir del templo. **

**-bueno…prepárate y nos vamos…. –dijo Death mientras encendía un cigarrillo, Afro negó con la cabeza y trato de quitarle el puro. **

**-Death…sabes que no debes fumar…es malo para la salud… **

**-ña…no te preocupes…andale, prepárate para que nos vayamos…-dijo Death mientras salía del templo **

**-"las únicas veces que Death fuma es cuando algo le preocupa ¿Qué será? Le preguntare en cuanto estemos cenando" –se dijo a si mismo Afrodita mientras que se ponía una camisa un poco ajustada sin mangas con unos guantes negros en las manos, un pantalón negro que entallaba su figura, zapatos negros y por ultimo cepillo un poco su cabello; se observo en le espejo…paso su mano por sus labios para quitarse el brillo que le daba a su boca un color mas rosado. **

**-así esta mejor…creo…-se dijo a si mismo antes de regalarle una sonrisa a su reflejo y salir para encontrarse con Death. **

**-¿listo?-pregunto apagando el cigarrillo y aventando por allá lejos la colilla (del cigarrillo, no se me vayan a confundir niñas y niños n.n) **

**-sip…vámonos…-dijo Afrodita entusiasmado. **

**-ale pues…-respondió Death comenzando a descender por los templos, al pasar por el cuarto templo Death paso a cambiarse saliendo con un traje de cuero que torneaba su figura ( ya se imaginaran ¿verdad? n//-//n) en fin, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante, Death se sentó y ordeno espagueti….Afrodita pido lo mismo. **

**-ah…Death…-dijo Afrodita mientras que Death observaba el vaso de agua. **

**-¿si? **

**-te veo muy desanimado…además el lugar es muy tranquilo…siempre que vamos a cenar suele ser algo rápido y después vamos al antro o algo así… **

**-sep lo se…-respondió- Afro… ¿no te has dado cuenta? El cosmo de tu hija…es fuerte…incluso he llegado a pensar que mas fuerte que el de Athena…-comento, Afrodita lo observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los entre cerro e inclino la cabeza. **

**-aquí esta su orden…-dijo el mesero. **

**-gracias…-musito Death-ya lo habías notado ¿cierto?-pregunto, Afrodita asintió. **

**-si…pues veras…después de que nació Mey…cuando te fuiste al poco tiempo escuche a Eros, trate de despertar pero no me fue posible…sentí que me observaba a mi y a Mey…y dijo algo….algo que me dejo…asustado…preocupado…y un poco triste, esas palabras lograron que yo disfrutara cada minuto de la vida de mi niña….-respondió Afrodita mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban, Death acerco la silla hacia su amigo para tratar de apoyarlo en el problema del cual no tenia ni idea. **

**-¿pero que te dijo Afro?-pregunto Death posando sus manos en los hombros de Afro el cual levanto la mirada y la cara para encontrarse con unos ojos azul profundo serenos y decididos a saber lo que ocurría, Afrodita abrió un poco la boca para hablar, Death lo observo tratando de decirle con la mirada que confesara, que le dijera lo que ocurría. **

**-Death…-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y afrodita bajo nuevamente la cabeza mientras que Death lo consolaba. **

**-¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué esas lagrimas Afro¿Por qué?-pregunto Death abrazando con fuerza a su amigo el cual se aferraba a la camisa de Death el cual acaricio fraternal mente el cabello de su amigo. **

**Syd yacía dormido en un montón de sabanas amontonadas formando una especie de colchón, Mey se encontraba a su lado; la pequeña abrió los ojos, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del templo de escorpión, donde ella y Syd se encontraban, al igual que Milo pero Milo ya estaba dormido en su cama. **

**-ya casi es hora…-dijo Mey mientras que se sentaba en el suelo del templo observando fijamente la luna mientras que unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…-tengo poco tiempo…-concluyo soltando un suspiro apretando fuertemente una de sus muñecas con sus manos como si quisiese protegerlas de algo. **

**-no…mil…o….-murmuro Syd logrando que Mey se volviera hacia él, soltó otro suspiro, se acerco a él y se volvió a acostar para lograr dormir. **

**-Afro ya dime por fa…-suplico Death logrando que Afrodita se alejara un poco de él y se secara las lagrimas, los ojos celestes del guardián del ultimo templo se posaron en los azul mar de Death. **

**-lo haré…-dijo el sueco tragándose el nudo de la garganta, Death movió la cabeza tenuemente dándole a entender a su amigo a que prosiguiera, Afrodita abrió la boca decidido a hablar. **

**_CONTINUARA... _**

****

**HOLA DE NEUVO!!! **

**Espero que les haya gustado... **

**bueno...me gustaría echarles algún choro pero ya no se me ocurre nada...además que todavía tengo una que otra tarea que hacer...de la escuela y domestica ¬¬ odio las domesticas, pero en fin n.n **

**de nuevo mil gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de escribirme reviews...bueno ya los dejo de aburrir y me despido deseándoles: **

**"Felices Fic" "Feliz "Día" y muy pero muy "FELIZ VIDA" **

**Con muchisisisimo cariño: **

**"Jessy De Geminis" **

**mensaje de mi: **

** "El Amor Por Saint Seiya No Se Crea Ni Se Destrye, Solo Se Trasforma" **

**(¬¬ afectan las clases de quimica) n.n como el mio que solo surgio y ahora es mas grande que el mismo univeso... **

** ¡¡¡¡VIVA SAINT SEIYA¡¡¡VIVA¡¡¡VAVA LAS FANATICAS¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA!!!! **


End file.
